1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward locking devices for trailer couplers. In particular, the present invention provides a discreet, effective, inexpensive locking device to prevent unauthorized towing of a trailer to which the coupler is attached by preventing access to the socket portion of the coupler.
2. Background Information
From the construction industry to weekend recreation, more and more uses are developing for trailers coupled and towed with the typical ball and socket configuration. This standard configuration has developed and thrived for its simplicity, effectiveness, and ease of use. Furthermore, to meet the varied types of tow vehicles and trailers, standard sizes of the ball and socket couplers have been developed, to ensure compatibility between a tow vehicle (using the standard ball size) and a multitude of trailers (using a standard coupler). Unfortunately, this leads to the inevitable situation of not only allowing, but in effect, facilitating unauthorized trailer use, or more often, trailer theft of unattended and unattached trailers. In fact, as any construction contractor can testify, trailer theft has effectively become a cost of doing business in the industry.
In addition to standard sized ball and socket configurations, standard types of socket couplers have been developed as well. Most significantly is the development of the vertically hinged, body and cap style coupler as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,553, which is herein incorporated by reference. This coupler style is comprised of a body portion vertically hinged to a cap portion. The cap portion rotates to its closed position, wherein it forms a socket with the body portion, which encloses the ball from the tow vehicle. A sliding collar may then be moved into position to engage the body and cap, keeping them in their closed position. In this position, if the ball from the tow vehicle is engaged, the collar prevents disengagement. In order to disengage the ball from the tow vehicle, the collar from the socket must slide back. Once the collar slides back, the cap portion rotates outward just enough to allow disengagement of the ball from the tow vehicle, where it is prevented from further opening by the shape and design of the cap portion. The device may then only be lockingly engaged with the ball of a tow vehicle by again rotating the collar closed and sliding the collar back into place. In other words, unless the collar is allowed to slide back over the closed cap and body portion of the coupler, the socket will not lockingly engage the ball of a tow vehicle. This design, currently known in the art as the BULLDOG coupler, is popular for its durability, effectiveness, and ease of use. Again, however, as this coupler design is also manufactured to fit the standard sized tow ball, it is just as susceptible to unauthorized use or theft of its unattended and unattached trailer as its counterparts.
In an effort to counter trailer theft, a large number of devices have been developed in an attempt to lock the coupler, thus preventing theft of unattended and unattached trailers. Typically, this has involved a visibly exposed and easily accessible padlock or similar locking device. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,695, Smith, III discloses a coupler lock assembly comprised of two hinged members, which close around the coupler adjacent to the sliding collar of the coupler, preventing the sliding coupler from moving to the open position. The device of Smith, III is then locked into position with a standard padlock as known in the industry, mounted atop the device. This device works well for ensuring that the collar stays in the closed position; however, it readily displays the locking mechanism atop the device of an unattended trailer allowing potential thieves to easily “scope” the target from afar and ensure they have the necessary tools to cut or break the lock, potentially resulting in yet another stolen trailer.
To cope with the problem of exposed padlocks, several bulkier devices have been developed that incorporate a locking mechanism into a larger piece of equipment. Koy, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,686, discloses a device that completely encloses the socket of a trailer coupler and integrates into that mechanism an internal locking device. This device has a large bottom portion with an integral ball, which fits into the socket portion of a coupler when in place. Further, the device has a top portion, a unshaped bar, which slides over the top of the coupler and locks into the bottom portion of the device, thus preventing engagement of the coupler to the ball of a tow vehicle. Although the bulkier and more complex design makes the device more difficult to break into, it also increases the difficulty and cost of manufacture. Additionally, this locking mechanism is designed to be used and successfully works as somewhat of a deterrent to a thief looking for the easiest target. However, in visibly working as a deterrent, the device also works as a signal to potential thieves “scoping” the target trailer as to exactly what tools will be needed to complete the theft such as a sledgehammer or cutting torch. Hence, although clearly not the easiest target, these mechanisms still result in stolen trailers because they are easily recognizable by the potential thief from afar.
In view of the limitations of products currently known in the art, a tremendous need exists for a trailer coupler locking device that is discreet, effective, and inexpensive to manufacture. Applicant's invention, by its novel design provides a solution in view of currently available devices.